toonslayer: the unknow tale
by B gal
Summary: a fic deacated to EA insantiy. deadly teams up with deathly and Bell to stop a greater evil. rated just to be safe. read and review or deadly'll hunt you down until you die or review nicely. this is a protolouge to mine other toonslayer fic.
1. protolouge: the story begins

(an: in order to understand this, read EA-insaity's fic 'the toonslalyer. i don't own anything but the plot and deadly.)

a six year old girl was watching a show on tv. She has long white hair, black eyes with blue pupiles, pink skin, a heart shaped birthmark with a black gem in the center of it, dressed in a magenta pink dress with a blood stain on the conor of it and looked really cute. This was Deadly, an alien girl who loves blood and gore.

She was watching her favortie show(either then invader zim). The toonslayer, a show that killed the toons that sucked. Even though some of the shows died horible deaths that she or other pepole liked, it was intersting to watch them die.

She was doddleing fanart, when a shock wave came from somewhere.

"huh?"

she went into a room with a trasmission tv. On it was a very week trasmisson. It was to tell who it was, but whoever he or she was, it had a look of fear.

"you gotta help me," a voice from the trasmission said.

"why should I?" she asked.

"we are being ruled by an evil queen beaten on world conquest," it said, "me and a few of mine collies tried to stop her, but it was too much."

"she?"

the person on the trasmission showed her five unconious bodies and a girl.

She was about the same age as deadly, but she had short brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin and dressed in a pink tank top, orange shorts, a hand made bracelet, white shoes, a long black cape and an orb ring. She was laughing evilly.

Deadly couldn't help but blinked at the sight. She looked down and glared at her hands angerly.

"I'll help you," deadly said, "but I need some back up."

She turned off the trasmission and went to conudeance to her first help: deathly, the toonslayer.

(an: how's that? Read and review, but don't send flames. I HATE them.)


	2. a talk with miss murder

(an :I put up chapter one here. Enjoy!!!!!!!! deathly's owen by EA-insanity.)

Deadly was in vampire, a bat version of new york. She looked around the town, then went to the coffe shop.

It was a nineteen year old vampire bat with velity black wings on her back with dirty blonde hair with brownish swirls tied in a low ponytale, brown fur with white on the centre of it, sprakleing beathiful shapefire blue eyes and a size of an average bat. This was deathly McClash, aka the toon slayer.

Deadly slowly went to deathly, shyly and having her giant dagger knife behind her back. Deathly looked at her and groaned.

"oh, crap." She muttered under her breath.

She still hadn't forgot the 'dead kappa' isident a few weeks ago. Deadly knowed that she was still upset, but it wasn't her fault. She was really hyper that day. She went up to her and sighed.

"hi,," she said, shyly.

"hi," deathly said, annoyed.

"ummmm, you know why I called to meet you here?" deadly asked.

"to tell how much you're into me and you're the best and blah, blah, blah." Deathly said.

Deadly had a look of anger in her eyes. She was just as dangerous(if not, even more so) as deathly, but she didn't shout at her. Instead she looked at her and sighed.

"no," she said, and deathly gave her a look of shock at her, "I'm here for two reasons."

Deathly blinked in confusion and looked at the girl.

"one: to apoigised for the 'dead kappa' isident and 2: to asked for your help."

Deathly looked at her, in intrest and confusion.

"some pepole asked for me to help them agist a greater evil," she said, " but I think I need help from two pepole and bring her down, before it's too late."

"big woop." Deathly said, sipping on her hot chocolate.

"she plans to take over the world and every town one by one!!!!" deadly said, "includung your hometown."

Deathly looked at her, and blinked. Then said, "who is she?"

Deadly stay silent, then said, "her name's dora. The exploider."

Deathly blinked and looked at her hands In anger the way deadly did before she went to talk to deadly. How she hated that show. The stupid annoying little girl and that stupid freakin' monkey. How she whished that they were on her wheel of death and kill them off one by one, giving her a taste of her mind. She always knows that dora was evil, just as evil as hilter.

After a moment, she said, "I'll help you, and mine town."

"good," deadly said, "now, we need to make one more stop."

"where to?" deathly asked.

Deadly turned to one of her idels and said, "megaville."


	3. meeting sweet and dangerous

(an: here's chap. 3. It's going to be longer then other chaps. Enjoy. Bell is © by the all mighty bleedman!!!!!! And deathly's (c) by EA-insanity

the two dangerous female went into megaville, a town that's made by manga beauty, even though some of them were actucally amercian cartoons.

"this place is very…….. anime-isk." Deathly said after a moment of silence.

deadly shugged. deathly blinked at the sight. she had a gleam in her eye and looked excited like a one year old on his/her first christmas. but, she then shook it off.

"come on," she said, "we had to find this bell girl."

she walked off. deadly stayed still. she got out a photo. it was her, smileing happily next to a nine year old girl.

she has long brown hair, fire red eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black dress with a skull on it, two black bracelets with spikes on them and long black boots. she looked boared as heck.

deadly sighed and put the photo away. she thoughed back to the 'dead kappa' insadent.

** FLASHBACK**

_deadly was sleeping peacefully in her room. it was dark, but you can see the blood stains that was on nearly everything. she opened her eyes a bit to look at an alarm clock. the time was 7:00._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, "i'm late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_she ran off. she then stopped at her bedroom closet. she opened to see every singal picture that has zim in it. _(an: it's her fangirl crush.)_ she kissed the middle picture, then ran off. _

_she ran into the rest of her underground casino that looked alot like oogie's, only slattered in blood, and has a giant big screen t.v with every game conuicle ever made with the good games. she was on her way when she herd a bored tone of vocie._

_"what are you doing?"_

_deadly turned to see a girl that looked exatically like the one in her photo._

_"just going to help deathly, master." she said._

_"whatever," she said, "though, hasn't it occure to you that she doesn't need your help?"_

_deadly only shook her head, then ran off to her bathroom._

_she turned on the water in her shower and bathe herself in blood. _(an: that's what she uses for water.)_ after a few minutes, she got out and dried herself off. she then got out a brush. she brushed her hair until it was styled to looked shoulder lenght. she then looked at her dress._

_"i need a new outfit," she said. she then went very hypire and grabbed a light orange t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. deadly shugged and stained the jeans with blood. she grabbed her book pack, a poptart to go and ran off._

_it tooked her a few minutes, but she finally got to vampruit. she looked at weponds galore, then went in._

_"is deathly mcclash here!?!?!?" she asked both quickly and hypirely._

_"she left a few minutes ago," the store cleck said._

_deadly sighed. _

_"good luck passing securtiy," he said._

_"the all mighty deadly doesn't need to get passed melisome secriuty," she sneered. _

_although she was the age and hight of a six year old, she has the ilteligense unlike any normal human, or anything else and the instinks of a visious preatior. it was only a matter of seconds for her to built a teliporter and got out the corients. _

_she gave a smirk at her process, then teliported to her desination._

_deadly looked around to see one of her idles planning death plans._

_"ok, first thing we had to do is this, i had to make myself look like a lilymu fan, and sneek inside and then-"_

_deadly couldn't help herself. she got in front of her._

_"HIIIIIIIIIIII, DEATHLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_deathly sighed in annoyence, and looked at deadly._

_"hello, trainee."**"**_

_deadly gave a smile at the though. she liked the idea._

_"what are you doing here? this plan doesn't have you in it..."_

_deadly sighed sadly, then looked up._

_"i wanted to see if i can do anything."_

_"well," the toon slayer said, "you can, i dunno, distroy the set the actors are on."_

_"OK!" the fan girl wannabe yelled egearly._

_she then ran straight to the stright to the studio, not bothering to open the doors, causing her to slam into them and falling to the gorund. deathly was about to run up to her, but then she got up._

_"that hurt," she said._

_she then opened the door to the studio and ran inside._

_she went up to yesman. _

_"**this guy's easy to fool,"** she thoughed. she then put on her best custy face._

_"i was wondering if i could see the set. i loved the show," she said._

_deadly nearly gagged with her words._

_"fans good!!!!!!!!!!!" the idiot yelled._

_she rolled her eyes, then made a smirk. she went up to set. the actors were still on it._

_"**good."** she thoughed,"**i get mine cake and eat it too."**_

_she went up to the actors and gave a cute smile. they gave her a confused look._

_"i'm your biggest fan!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as if she was talking to deathly or zim, rather then tricking a few jerks to their demise. _

_"what do you want?" guano asked._

_"crazy fan girl," lily muttered._

_deadly death glaired them._

_"i just wanted to give you a little gift as an aperation to your work." she said._

_the others looked pleased. they had greedy looks on their faces._

_deadly gave a smug look. then went to her backpack to get her most beloved wepond._

_"what is it!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" mikey asked eagaredly._

_she smirked, the pulled out her wepond._

_it was 10 times her size with a long black meddal handle. the top was grey and wide with jagged ends and a blood stain. it was her giant dagger knife. she gave a smirk._

_"death," she sneered._

_she then killed off the entire cast. _

_'i'll leave the rest to deadly,' she thoughed._

_she looked at the corspes covered in blood and gore. she put the blood in a clear jar that has tape on the centre that said 'blood' on it._

_"now," she said, "what corspes to take?"_

_she looked at guano's corspe. it looked cute, in a dead sorta looking kind of way._

_"i always wanted a dead plushie," she said._

_she put guano's corspe in her back pack, along with her blood jar and giant dagger knife._

_"now to do mine job," she said._

_she got out a BFW lighter and lit the stage on fire. deadly put the lighter in mikey's hand, then ran off with a big grim on her face._

_she then came back to deathly._

_"i set the stage on fire!" she said._

_"great..." her idle said, "now you can go home!"_

_"what-?" _

_her idle opened the portal, picked her up and tossed her into it._

_"byyeeeeeee!" she yelled as she fell into her hometown._

**END FLASHBACK**

deadly sighed. she got out her guano corspe and hugged it. she sighed. noone atcually understands her. she has three sides to her: the hypire kid, the dangerous killer and the sweet yet nelgeted girl. she has like 629 cousins, but other then that, she has no family, or 'ohana' as one of her couson's owner calls it.

"_if she only knew,"_ she thoughed.

but a yell snapped her out of her thoughs.

"HURRY UP, DEADLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

deadly nodded, then pack her corspe and ran off.

* * *

"so, what can't i do agian?" deathly asked.

"kill off characters," deadly said, "we don't had a job to do, just to get someone."

deathly sighed.

"are you sure you know where to find her?" she asked.

"yes," she said.

they waited for a moment. just then, a blast pop out of no where. they then saw a seven year old girl.

she has long white hair, white eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black head band, white dress, long white socks and black dress shoes.

next to her was a green dog with black ears, arms, legs and tail. he has a zipper on his chest. it looked cute in a stange sorta way.

"who are you?" deathly asked.

"i'm bell," the white hair girl said.

"TACEDIOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the dog shouted at random.

the three girls just stared at the dog.

"don't mind girly," bell said, "he _always _acts like that."

deathly gave a smug look.

"why are you here?" bell asked.

deathly pushed deadly to bell.

"we were wondering if you can help us with this enemy." deadly asked.

bell looked at them.

"it's dora, isn't it?" she asked.

"yeah, how did you know?" deadly asked.

"she's attacking our town," she said. "she plans to rule with an iron fist. she can make zim looked like an amature, but it isn't hard to do that."

deadly gave a happy fangirl face at mention of zim's name. deathly put her hand on deadly's shoulder.

"let it go, deadly," she said, "let it go."

deadly sighed.

"i tried to stop her," bell contiuned, "but she's strong."

"we can conbined our powers and defeat her!!!!!!!!" deadly shouted.

the other two girls looked at deadly, then at each other.

* * *

"are you sure we're at the right place?" deathly asked.

"possitved." bell said.

the two girls were about to get the jon done. they manage to get gir and deadly to distract their enemy.

"now," deathly said, "in order to stop her plan, i th-"

she got cut off by a blaster shot out from a canon with deadly running like heck.

"RUN LIKE HECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" deadly shouted.

gir was running very fast behind her.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I"M RUNNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gir yelled.

the two girls blinked. then they saw what the two were running from, then they both run like heck.

after a few minutes of running, the four found themselfs in a dead end.

"oh, crap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" deathly yelled.

"we are so doomed." bell muttered

"i'm going to sing the doom song now!!!!!!!!!!!" gir said.

_"please god, no."_ the three girls though in ausiouance.

now they were being cornered _and_ get annoyed out of heck.

then, their chaser came.

she was the same age as deadly with short brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin and dressed in a pink tan top, orange short, handmade bracelet, a long black cape, orb ring and white shoes. she had a smirk on her face.

she then herd the robot's annoying song. she then grabbed the dog but the troat.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she sneered.

she then got a blaster.

"time to get you out of the way periently."

bell was in tears.

"how could you be so mean?" she asked, "girly has done nothing wrong!!! leave him out of this!"

she then went on her knees and cried.

"leave my girly alone."

the two girls just stared at her.

"...ok," deathly said, "that was werid."

dora smirked.

"might as well keep this thing," she said, "it may keep one of you at bay."

she smirked, then walked off, leaveing deathly and deadly with a sobbing bell.

"it's just a dog, right?" deadly asked.

bell turned and give them a look.

"dora shall pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

the other two girls looked at each other. their adventure just begon.


	4. orgins of a misfit

(an: here's the next chapter. we get to learn a little of deadly's past before i typed out her orgins. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! everything's owned by their respected owners.)

Bell and deadly were alone together. deathly was started ahead of them. deadly looked at the sky and sighed.

"so," deadly said after a long silence, "why do you have this strange attration to gir?"

bell faced deadly and sighed.

"gir's the only friend i had," she said.

deadly blinked at this.

"what about-?" she started to asked.

"they never liked me," bell said, "i'm just a slave."

deadly never knew Bell felt like this.

"Bell," she said, "i didn't know..."

"well, now you do."

a picture feel out of deadly's side. she made a scared look at this.

"what's this?" bell asked, not bothering to looked at the picture in it.

"i-it's nothing." deadly said, taking the photo out of her reach.

"come on, let me see it," she said.

she grabbed the photo out of her hand. she looked at the photo.

it was a picture of 629 other creatures, each looking different.

"who are these?"

"there're mine cousins," deadly said.

"you must have a big family then," she said.

"their the only family i had," she said.

"what?"

"i'm not born like most creatures," she said, "i'm a experiment."

Bell blinked at this.

"mine creatior made me to act like the most visious thing in the entire galixey," deadly explained.

"i was born to do bad things. worst then anyone could inmagine. this is why i acted like i do, i was creatied like that. i can deceact living things by their feelings and emotions. i used to kill everything that moves. i never gained feelings, other then hatered, anger and vengence. i used to be the most dangerous thing ever made.

"i either killed of tried to kill other living things. i even tried to kill one of mine cusions. i never cared. i just wanted the thing that living things have: blood.

"but, i was catured by a bunch of briutes who wanted me for their own selfish reasons. a few peple tried to resuced me. i tried to killed them as well, but they got captured. i killed all the pepole that tried to captured me. then, i got these feelings in me, nameily sadness and guilt. i felt guitly, even though they deserived it.

"after i gained those emotions, i gained mine sight. i was literally blind, only to able to see blood and gore. i used mine detections of feelings to find mine prey."

"wow," bell said, "i didn't know that."

deadly turned to Bell and gave her a small smile.

"maybe that's why i got mine name." she said.

Bell smiled back. then, they herd a shout.

"GUYS, WE GOT COMPANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" deathly yelled.

Bell and deadly went up to deathly and saw two characters holding a raygun.

one was a seven year old human size bunny with white fur and dressed in a yellow jumper dress and purple top. she gave the three a smirk.

the other was a three year old human size bunny with white fur with red stains and dressed in a blue blood splattered overals and a red shirt. he was given them an evil glaire.

"well, well, well," the first one sneered, "looks like we have some test subjects to play with."

"doom," the other bunny said.

the first one rolled her eyes and shot the raygun. a giant white blast was coming towards our heros. Bell manage to doage it by flying in the sky, but the others weren't so lucky. they got hit by the blast and a light covered them up. the first one gave a smirk.

"our work here's done," she sneered.

they both leave. Bell turned to their dertion that the other two was shot and gave a look of fear at what she saw.


	5. a villian's rang

(an: here's the next chap. enjoy!!!!!!!!!)

dora looked at her targets and smirked.

"i'll get you heros," she sneered.

dora was now 16 and looked more villianous, sexy and femmine. her outfit was a long black dress with her right leg noticeable from the side and blood red high heels with slender pointy black heels. other then the cape and the ring, she was completely changed.

her rain of evil was interupted by a curtain green doggie singing the doom song. dora grapped the dog by the collar, whitch somehow didn't chocked him.

"i have no idea what that girl sees in you," she sneered,"but as long as she's alive, i need you. and i'll kill you no matter what if you don't keep your freakin' trap shut, copeased?"

"good luck with that."

the villian turned to see an alien the size of a twelve year old with black antenies, magenta eyes, green skin and dressed in a shirt the same color as his eyes with light pink sleves, black gloves, black jeans and long black boots. he was in some tube thingy.

Dora looked at the alien and smirked.

"you're an idiot," She sneered.

"It's anvance engerying," He brickered.

Dora looked at the dog she was holding, uninpressed.

"I seen kiddie toys more useful then this," She sneered.

she hold the dog higher, as if she was keeping it out of the alien's reach.

"You may be inpressived," The alien admitted, "but you can't defeat me."

Dora looked at him and smirked.

"I seen villians in kidde shows more visious then you," She sneered.

Zim was shacking in rage. he was twiching a little. Dora made a smirk.

"I can make the other part of your nightmare come true," she sneered.

Zim got a scared look in his eyes. Dora smirked and left, still holding Gir.

Then, a monkey came.

He had blue fur with a yellow tummy, demon wings, fangs, claws and dressed in two red boots

"What is it, mine demon slave?" she asked.

"The heros are coming this way!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

Dora had no look of fear, but mearly smirked.

"Let them come," She sneered, "they proably got hit by mine ray anyways."

"But they're coming this way," He shouted, "and the ray doesn't have an affect on the white hair girl."

Dora looked confused at what he said and rolled her eyes.

"I herd you the first time," she said annoyed, "Besides, we got the girl covered."

She dropped the dog. It had a look of fear on his face.

"And just in case Deadly finds a way out of this,"

She went over to another tube thing. In it was a nine year old girl. She had long brown hair, peach skin and dressed in a black dress with a skull on it, two black chains on each wrist with spikes on them and long black boots. she was floating there, unconious.

"We'll be prepared." she sneered.

She laughed miatcally as the screen fades to black.

(an: I made Dora the main villian because I think she's evil, bent on taking over the world with mind controled kids. I don't trust her. please don't send flames. or deadly'll hunt you down and kill you, the flaming jerk idiot.)


	6. back with our heros

Bell looked at the what laied there unconious.

One was a six year old girl with white hair tied in pigtales, a light pink tatoo with a black gem on her forehead, peach skin and dressed in a pink dress with a red heart on it, long white socks and black shoes. She looked really cute.

The other was 19 with blonde hair with brown-ish swirls tied in a pony tail, pale skin and dressed in a black tank top, black skirt and long black boots.

The two woke up and looked at each other.

"what the heck did you do with..." They both said to each other.

"Maybe you should look in this," Bell said.

She got out a hand mirrior.

The two looked at it, blankly.

The girl had big blue eyes. The teen had beauthiful shapfire blue eyes. They scream at what they saw.

"What the heck did that lazor do?!?!?!?!?!?!?" They both shouted.

"I think they made you...human?" Bell said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Why are you shouting for," Deathly asked, "you can still do the stuff you normally do."

"I know," Deadly said, "but now I don't have a chance with Zim."

Her knees went on the ground.

"Mine world has ended."

"...?"

"Don't ask."

"Well, we can't let that stop us," Bell said, "we got to stop Dora."

The two nodded, then ran off to Dora's castle.

* * *

Dora watched the heros in her crystel ball.

"Yes heros," She sneered, "come here and meet tyh doom."

She smirked and looked at Gir. He was in her grasp, unconious.

She faced a figure in the dark.

He had blood red eyes.

"You go find our heros," Dora sneered.

"What's in it for me," Said a cold male tone.

"You get their blood," She said, "but that's all I could offared."

The figure smirked.

"That's all I need."

Dora watched the figure disappear, smirking. She laughed miatcally at this.


	7. battle of the bravest

Bell, Deadly and Deathly were half way to the evil castle.

"W-w-when do we stop?" Deadly asked weakly, "I feel weak."

Bell gave a small smile.

"Humans kinda get tired after a while," Bell admitted, "we should rest and contiune tomorrow."

* * *

Bell made a warm campfire. She warm her body. She turned to see Deadly, fast asleep. She looked like a harmless child now. 

Bell gave a caring smile. She got a blanket and put it around the child. Bell looked up and saw Deathly looking at the sky.

Bell walked up to her.

Deathly was looking up at the stars. They were blinking brightly.

"Hi."

Deathly turned to see Bell.

"I wondered if you want any company..." Bell asked.

Deathly gave a small smile.

"Be mine guest."

Bell looked at the sky with her. They both were sitting on a hill.

"You like looking at the stars."

Deathly looked at the night sky.

"Not really," Deathly admitted, "they used to looked like a bunch of blinking dots."

She kept staring at them.

"But now," She said, "they looked...beauthiful."

"It's a wonder what stars are really are..." Bell comented.

They looked at the sky for a while.

There was a silence for a while. Then, they herd something.

They turned to see the campfire. Deadly was sleeping by it, peacefully.

"Is she ok?" Deathly asked.

"She's fine," Bell said, "just really tired."

Deathly gave a tiny smile.

She went up to her.

"I never saw Deadly so...peaceful."

"Little kids can do that," Bell said, "so they get some pity for them sometimes."

Bell put the fire out and went to bed.

Deathly lied down on the ground. She looked at the stars.

"Peaceful..."

* * *

Dora was getting her little army of kiddie shows in her bay. 

"The enemy may or may not come to get us," She sneered.

The kiddie show characters listened to their master in full adtention.

"Soon," She sneered, "all the villians'll listen to us."

The kiddie show characters laughed evilly.

Dora smirked.

"Those ideoitic paraents won't know what hit them."

She still had Gir in her hand. He didn't even moved. His doggy suit was removed.

Dora looked at the robot and laughed evilly.

* * *

Bell and the others were on their way. 

"We're almost there," Deathly said.

"Finally," Deadly muttered.

Then a giant army appeared.

They were all from all the cartoon kiddie shows(expect for care bears, winnie the pooh and little enstiens). They were wearing army outfits. They had a bunch of deadly weponds that you proablly find at 'weponds galore!'.

They looked at our heros and smirked.

"Let's get them," One of them sneered.

The heros looked at them with some fear.

"Fear isn't going to stop us," Deathly said.

"What if we died?" Bell asked.

Deathly looked at her.

"Then we died. They never said that we tried." Deathly said.

She passed Deadly a wepond.

It was a giant bakuka.

"Used it to fight them off."

Bell ran into battle.

"What about you?" Deadly asked.

"I got a plan," Deathly said, "but I have to stay behind in order for it work."

Deadly nodded and ran into the battle.

* * *

Bell and Deadly were out numbered. They were back to back. They kill only one third of the army off. They were surounding them.

Everytime that one treated Bell that they'll hurt Gir if she killed them off, Deadly blast the corspe up.

They kept each other's back.

They looked at the serounding area.

"You take that end, I'll take the other," Deadly said.

Bell nodded, then fought off the creatures.

Deadly blast a few with the bakuka, but not all.

Soon they were completely conored.

"We're dead," Bell said.

Then, a tiny guradee came at their feet. Deadly smirked, then pulled Bell out of the battle area.

"Say goodbye to your lives," Deadly said when she was completely out of the battle feild.

The kiddie show army looked at them, weridly. Then, the gradee explioed.

When the smoke cleared, they reviled a bunch of blood stained corspes. Deathly looked at the blood stained corspes.

"At least I won't worry about the poisoned shows in TV anymore..." She commented.

Then, a random blood stained dagger flunged at them. The three turned and gasped at what they saw.


	8. A death in the heros

It was a tall and lancky 21 year old man with messy black hair, blood red eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black shirt with a peice of paper that saids '?Z' on it, black jeans and black boots. He was holding another blood stained dagger.

"N-N-Nny?" Deadly asked in fear.

"You know this nut job?" The two other girls asked.

"Just don't asked," Deadly said.

Nny looked at our heros and smirked.

"Time to kill you off," He sneered.

The girls gasped, then run for it.

They foughted him off.

"Wait a minute," Deathly said, "isn't Nny from JTHM?"

Deadly nodded her head.

"Then what the heck is he working for a bunch of kiddie show characters?"

"You know what," Deadly said, "I have no idea."

Deathly hid Deadly.

"You stay here," Deathly said.

"Wha-"

"You're too inportant for this mission," She said, "If you die here, the entire fate of this suceeding is slim."

Deadly watched her left.

"I'll risk that," She muttered.

* * *

Deathly and Bell were lying on the ground, completely scarred.

Nny looked at them and smirked.

"Say goodbye to your life," He sneered.

Bell and Deathly felt someone pushed them out of the way. Then, they herd someone getting sladed.

They turned to see Deadly, colasped on the ground, dying.

Deathly ran up to Deadly's nearly dead body.

"I told you to-"

"Your inportant too," Deadly said.

Deathly blinked.

"I won't want you to end like this no matter what," She said.

Deathly's eyes filled with tears.

"I'll die anyways," She said, "no matter what. It's ment to be..."

She then coughed a bit.

Deathly herd her recite words that sounded like poretry to her.

"Sometimes...

You can cry until there is nothing wet in you

You can scream and cruse until your troat rebels and ruptures

You can prey, all you want, to whoever god who you think will listen

And, still, it makes NO difference.

It goes on, with no sign when it might release you

And you never know that ever did relent...

It would not be because it cared."

She then closed her eyes. Deathly's tears spilled out of her eyes.

Deathly wept over Deadly's corspe. Blood spilled out of her side. Bell looked on, looking out like she was going to cry too.

Nny blinked, not only that the words sounded fimiller to him, but he was almost about to cry too.

"I'll help you on your journy," Nny said.

Bell and Deathly blinked.

"I never saw anyone risked their life before," He said, "the kid got some spunk in her."

They looked at him.

"I'll help you," He said.

He started off.

"_That was so OOC what he just said..._" Deathly thoughed.

Bell blinked, but went on.

Deathly started to leave, but turned to see Deadly's corspe. Then she left the place, with tears in her eyes.


	9. trapped

Deathly and the others were at Dora's castle of doom.

"That's her castle?" Deathly asked.

"...Yeah," Nny said.

Deathly gave a confused look, then shocked it off.

"You two can take care of the others," Deathly sneered.

"You want revenge on her for the death of Deadly?" Nny asked.

Deathly shocked her fist. Tears stained her cheaks.

"Yes."

Nny and the others went in the castle. Little did they know someone was watching them with a smirked on their face.

* * *

Deathly and the others were looking around the castle. 

"Now where are they?"

Then, a net trapped the three. They looked to see Dora smirking at them.

"You are nonething but a bunch of fools," She sneered.

Deathly was about to killed her off.

"I can send all of you to the dungon," She sneered.

She then faced Deathly.

"Expect you," She said darkly.

Deathly got out of the net.

Dora smirked.

"If it's a battle you want-"

She got out a dagger.

"-it's a battle you get."

Deathly death glaired her.

Dora snapped her fingers. The net and the people in it fell into a pit.

* * *

Nny and Bell found themselves in a jail cell.

"..."

"Is there even a way out?" Bell asked.

"Wished we knew."

Nny and Bell turned and gasped at what they saw.


End file.
